User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Top 10 Carrie Underwood Music Videos
Over the course of twelve years, Carrie Underwood has released a ton of music videos. All have racked up multi-million views on YouTube and Vevo, and many of them have won awards from the CMT Music awards. With 17 trophies in total, Carrie is the biggest winner in CMT history, and it's easy to see why. Her music videos are more than just accessories for her songs. Some of them are mini-movies with meaningful stories! We've narrowed down our top 10 favorite videos from the country superstar, which is no easy task. 10. Temporary Home Carrie's heartfelt 2009 ballad "Temporary Home" told stories about three different people, each one depicted in the music video. It packed plenty of emotion, and that scene with Carrie and her Grandpa had our eyes watering! 9. Heartbeat Talk about gorgeous. The "Heartbeat" video is a classic example of why Carrie Underwood became one of the most successful women in today's music industry. She's glamorous, feminine and breath-taking here, with powerful pipes to boot! 8. All-American Girl The "All-American Girl" video took a surprising turn that paid off, finding a way to infuse humor into the sweet song. We get to see all different kinds of Carrie, and she displayed her girl-next-door likeability. If you look closely, you'll see Carrie's dog Ace make his appearance! 7. Cowboy Casanova Just like the song, the "Cowboy Casanova" video was sleek, stylish, and sexy. The video revolved around Carrie leading a group of women through a semi-spooky house as they chased away the vampirish Casanova. Female empowerment never looked so good. 6. Church Bells Consisting of concert footage from the Storyteller Tour, the "Church Bells" video packed a ton of visuals in three minutes. Fans were able to re-live their favorite moments from the show, all the while rocking out with Carrie on the stage. Comparing the "Church Bells" video with "Undo It", you can see just how much bigger Carrie's shows have become in recent years. 5. Just A Dream One of Carrie's most watched videos, "Just a Dream" told the agonizing story of a young bride who loses her veteran husband in a war. Released in 2008, it certainly struck a cord with families who unfortunately lost husbands in the United States conflicts overseas during that decade. 4. Something in the Water Just like the song, this music video was thrilling and inspiring all at once. Surrounded by professional dancers and pregnant with her first child, Carrie absolutely glowed in this 2014 music video. There are lots of gorgeous shots here, all set to a song about finding your faith in a time of crisis. And yeah, there's lots of water. 3. Smoke Break There was just something different about the "Smoke Break" video that let fans know Carrie was experimenting in a new direction with her Storyteller album. From the intriguing storyline to the eye-catching color and detail, there's a ton of things to look for in this video. Carrie looks incredible, as always! 2. Before He Cheats The "Before He Cheats" video captured all of the anger and sass of the song, as Carrie took out her revenge on her cheating man's souped-up four wheel drive. This video was instantly iconic,just like the song, and will always go down as one of Carrie's most memorable releases. The final shot at the end captures her in all of her American Idol glory. 1. Two Black Cadillacs For such a descriptive song, we knew "Two Black Cadillacs" would have to have a worthy video. It didn't disappoint, adding a chilly vibe to a song about a secretive murder. Once you realize just how the two women were able to get away with snuffing out their cheating man, you were probably left sitting with your mouth open. Mystery, murder, and a sexy car....all you need for a killer music video. Category:Blog posts